


you made yourself a hero

by PillowLord



Series: in which there is family [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: Cass makes her debut as a quirkless hero.
Series: in which there is family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664134
Kudos: 14





	you made yourself a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this months ago. This is sorta how I imagined her hero outfit is https://pillowlord.tumblr.com/post/185614324762/casscasscass

Quirkless Hero Makes Debut in Shionosu

JJ Binks | Opinion | 4 May 20XX

New hero Black Bat has made her debut on Sunday, apprehending villains who were using Trigger in Shionosu. Black Bat is current UA student, Cassandra Yamada. She is interning under the Number 4 hero Edgeshot.

Black Bat is making waves as a quirkless hero. In her debut, she has shown off her great speed and strength as well as her resourcefulness despite the villains’ boost in quirks. But more importantly, Black Bat has demonstrated that it is not a flashy quirk that is key to being a hero in her taking down of the villains.

Though there has been great progress, there has yet to be a successful quirkless hero. Quirk discrimination is still a very real problem for many. Quirkless people often face the brunt of such discrimination. They are 20% of the population yet are mocked and pitied in turns. Quirkless people are seen by the greater majority as worthless. Black Bat defies such stereotypes and even challenges them with her very existence.

Black Bat’s internship is notable because The Lurkers are composed of highly-ranked heroes: Edgeshot, Kamui and Mt. Lady. Hopefully, with these connections, she will be able to rise through the ranks. When asked if they are making a statement with hiring Black Bat, The Lurker’s Office has made no comment.

* * *

“Honey,” Hizashi stretches out the y as he waves the newspaper, “you’re in the papers!”

Cass leans towards him and frowns, reading over his shoulder. “Ugh, I wish they didn’t emphasize that I’m quirkless.”

“Publicity is good though!” Hizashi punctuates the thought with finger guns.

“What’s wrong with emp-emp-a-sizing,” Eri scrunches her nose, “quirklessness? Togata is quirkless too!”

“I don’t want to be reduced to my quirklessness and be seen as a token quirkless person.”

“You can be a role model for other quirkless kids,” Hitoshi counters before taking a sip of coffee. “Like the article says, there aren’t any quirkless heroes.”

“Still.” Cass pouts.

Shota sighs. “How did we end up with so many kids?”

“That was all you, babe.”


End file.
